Electronic document editors are widely used in homes and businesses today. Familiar examples of these editors include word processing applications that operate on personal computers (PCs) and note-taking applications that operate on personal data assistants (PDAs). These applications strive to replace paper as the simplest means to record and communicate information. However, to replace and enhance paper's utility, the electronic document editor must allow the user to place document objects on a page and to edit, move, resize, and add objects, while ensuring that the user can clearly view the individual objects.
Note-taking using a free-form document editor can be enhanced by using certain hardware devices. For example, an electronic tablet can be used to record handwriting and input the handwriting to a conventional computer. Such electronic tablets typically comprise a screen and a handheld device that is similar to a pen (also referred to as a stylus). A user can use the pen to write on the electronic tablet in a manner similar to using traditional pen and paper. The electronic tablet can “read” the strokes of the user's handwriting with the handheld device and render the handwriting in electronic form on the tablet's screen or the computer's display as “electronic ink.” Additionally, the user can create a drawing or text onto blank areas on the page using the stylus and electronic tablet or using a keyboard, pointing device, or other input device. These areas of text or images are called document objects.
Typically, people who take notes using paper and pencil need to organize the notes on a given subject. Prior art solutions may include taking notes in a dedicated, bound paper notebook using a pen or pencil, taking notes on individual sheets of paper and then combining those sheets in a notebook or similar organizer or joining the pages with a staple or paper clip, or typing the notes into a word processing document.
Each of these prior art solutions have weaknesses. In a bound paper notebook, notes typically must be taken in chronological order. Individual pages typically cannot be associated with other pages at different locations in the notebook. Also, the note-taker would need to constantly turn back to previous pages to refer to an important section of notes, such as action items or questions or an agenda. This task is made even more difficult if the questions or action items are scattered about the notes, for example, if the questions or action items were discussed during a meeting at different times and were recorded with the notes taken during those times.
By using individual pieces of paper and combining them at a later time, a note-taker may overcome some of these problems. A staple or paper clip can be used to organize notes from a single group or series. Also, individual sheets of paper can be separated from one group and added to another. However, this approach is still restricted by the limitations of traditional paper and pencil note-taking. The documents cannot be readily edited and small sections of text cannot be incorporated into other notes, except a page at a time. Also, the note-taker is limited to the actual size of the paper when taking notes. She does not have the capability of adjusting the page's size as she takes notes. Also, she cannot readily search the notes for a key word or phrase. Finally, in order to refer to notes grouped together in groups other than the one she is working on, she would need to carry the individual stapled or clipped packets of paper.
Word processing software overcomes some of the weaknesses of taking notes with pencil and paper. Laptop computers and PDAs make note-taking anywhere almost as convenient as paper and pencil. The resulting notes can be searched for key words and phrases and discrete sections of text can be cut from one section of notes and moved to another. Still, with typical word processing software, a note-taker would have difficulty referring back to notes taken earlier in a note-taking session, similar to the difficulty with a bound paper notebook. Also, word processing software is one-dimensional. In other words, information is added to a page in one direction. For example, words are added to a line of text. When the line reached the right edge of a page, the text moves down to start a new line. This progression repeats, always moving in one direction, down the page. Finally, word processing software has fixed page sizes. The page cannot readily be expanded in width or length to accommodate a specific type of information, as may be desired when taking notes.
What is needed is a document editor that can group and ungroup individual pages together. The editor needs to have the advantages of a free-form document editor. What is also needed is a method for a free-form document editor to incorporate an area onto the viewing area of a document page that contains information that can be viewed regardless of which page within a group of pages is viewed.